The Allure
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: He always stayed in the shadows and allowed his brother to shine. But even The Original hybrid didn't hold a candle in her eyes to him. So much dark energy behind that well tailored suit. And she couldn't wait to tap into it.


Summary: He always stayed in the shadows and allowed his brother to shine. But even The Original hybrid didn't hold a candle in her eyes to him. So much dark energy behind that well tailored suit. And she couldn't wait to tap into it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and some storyline plots.

Author's Note: Ok so while I'm on my little retreat I've been having these random ideas for stories and have just been going with it. A lot of them are just one-shots that I may go back and develop. Excuse any grammatical errors, I haven't been taking my time to edit them. Please leave reviews if you enjoy. Who knows...some of these may even become longer stories.

Chapter 1.

Sybella Pov

I'd jumped at the party invite he and his family were throwing. I knew all about their current problem with this Hollow creature. She was of no issue to me. My kind moved on a different frequency than the rest. My interest lie in the eldest Original... _Elijah Mikaelson._ I'd been having my morning tea outside my favorite cafe when he'd walked by. In just the mere seconds it took him to past me I nearly collapsed from the intensity. His aura was so beautiful. A glowing energy wrapped in a coating of light. In all the centuries I've walked this earth I've never felt anything so...alluring. After that I had to know who he was. It didn't take much for me to ask around. An Original. I had the pleasure of meeting one once. A Kol Mikaelson. If his brother were anything like him I couldn't wait to meet him.

So here I stood in the middle of the crowd watching him rip out a heart and toss it over the balcony. The crowd around me had mixed reactions. The Original Hybrid seemed shocked and it was almost comical that such a creature with such a reputation as his would be do shocked at a little death. Maybe he didn't think his brother had it in him. He cleaned his hand off with his handkerchief and that's when his eyes met mine. A shiver ran through me and I watched in satisfaction as he seemed to pause for a second and tilt his head my way in curiousity. I gave him a nod then took my leave. They had enough going on right now to deal with. I'd come back to him when things settled down.

Only they didn't settle down. He died. The Hollow killed him. If he weren't a rarity I wouldn't even bother but I didn't like it when others messed with my play things. I'd shadow walked through the Mikaelson home looking for his body. I knew it was there because I could feel his aura eventhough it was more shattered pieces.

I walked past the mother wolf and her daughter. The mother never the wiser but I did smile at the little one. She eyed me curiously and I spoke to her.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here. I'm going to fix your uncle Elijah okay? Nod if you understand."

She smiled and nodded before following after her mother. Cute kid.

I found the room where his coffin lay open.

He was even more devishly handsome up close. One kiss. That's all it would take and I could bring him back. I leaned down to do just that when his sister and brother entered the room. I stepped to the side and watched.

"Freya...are you saying one of us has to go inside his mind? I have a bunch of stakes out there that can kill an Original and Kol and Rebekah haven't gotten here yet."

"I know but I can't just put his soul back in his body unintact. He'd be insane," Freya argued.

I frowned at that. Good thing they came when they did. I would have been disappointed if it didn't work. A simple soul walk wouldn't take me long. I didn't need them messing up my plans. I walked over to Freya who held the broken crystal and allowed myself to be absorbed into it. I cared not for subtleness. The mother wolf had just entered the room and was volunteering to go in. Once I arrived in a white hall I locked the door behind me. No one would be coming in behind me unless I allowed it.

Walking down the hall I stopped outside of a red door. _This looks promising._

Freya Pov

"What the hell do you mean you can't get in?" Klaus growled. I looked at him and sighed. Sometimes it was like talking to a four year old.

"Like I said. Something is locking me out. I don't know if it is Elijah or something else." I explained.

"The Hollow," he growled. I shrugged.

"Possibly. I can't get in there. The only thing we can do is focus on getting the stakes and hope that the block on his soul goes away." I reply. Just then Kol and Rebekah walk into the room.

"Are you all at the point in the plan that requires violence? Cause I'd really like to kill something now," Kol growls. Beside him Rebekah seems in a trance staring at Elijah. Then she looks to Klaus. The tears in her eyes break my heart.

"Did he suffer?"

Klaus seems speechless. I speak up then.

"It doesn't matter. We need to focus on the task at hand. While I try to get through to him, you all need to get those stakes from the Hollow's followers." I'm relieved when they all nod.

Once they are gone, I look to Hayley.

"If I can get his soul unlocked you may not have long to find him."

She nods.

Sybella Pov

My back hit the tree and I can't help but smirk up at him.

"So this is what all the dark energy amounts up to? I am not dissapointed at all."

He looks at me confused before vamping out. In a flash his fangs are in my neck and I give over to the feeling. His grip on my arms loosens when he realizes I'm not fighting him. His pulls slowly become less aggressive and more deep and slow. When he finally retracts his fangs he stumbles back in horror.

I straighten my jacket and wait for him to say something.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sybella."

"I've seen you before...at the party. You were there. What are you doing here?"

I give him a easy smile. He seems on edge. I wonder if he needs more of my blood.

"I came to help you put the pieces back together. Your family wanted to do it but I'm a little more experienced at souls than they are."

"Why would you help me?" He ask.

"Because I want to know more about you and the Hollow almost took that opportunity away from me," I say as I finally push off of the tree and walk back towards the way we came. He follows and soon is walking beside me.

"I'm sorry about biting you."

I brush him off. "No worries dear. That's what I expect from anything behind a red door in a hall full of white ones yeah?"

He stops and gives me an intense look.

"What are you?"

"I'd like to be your friend if you let me."

He nods before giving me a smile. "I think I'd like that as well."

 _Damn he's so handsome._

We make it back through the shake and into the white hall.

When he enters the hall his middle ages clothing is replaced by his usual suit.

"Okay. Now here comes the easy part. All you have to do is wait here and don't go wandering into any of these doors." I instruct and he nods.

"Oh and handsome...come look me up when you get done with all the family reunion." I joke. He smiles but nods.

"I am in your debt Sybella. And how will I find you?"

"Phone book works just fine. Sybella Norewood. And Elijah...don't keep me waiting too long. I may have to come looking for you," I say giving him a wink just before I vanish from the hall.

When I step outside of the stone, Freya and the mother wolf are still trying to work on Elijah then they stop as the stone pieces together and begins to glow. Still invisible to their naked eye I snatch the stone from Freya who jumps. I walk it over to Elijah and lay it on his heart. From the corner of my eye the little wolf walks in and she's smiling. I give her a wink.

Then I lean down and kiss those soft lips. His aura rushes from the stone and into his chest. My kiss heals his body and the grey in his face vanishes. I pull away but not before he awakes. His eyes are wide. I pull away and take my leave out of the house. He'll come find me when he's done with the Hollow.

Elijah Pov

 _Sybella_ So she hadn't been a figment of my imagination. Her dark locks and pale skin nearly glowed. And those haunting blue eyes. She'd left before I could thank her and the only reason I knew she wasn't made up was Hope. She'd waited till we were alone to ask me if the Blue Eyed lady was coming back? That she could save us all.

Her presence left me confused. I cared for Hayley...yet something drew me to Sybella. She didn't mind seeing my darkest qualities. I'm not so sure had Hayley been in her place if that would have been the case.

Now the Hollow had possession of Hope and I had to see if my new friend could help like Hope seemed to think she could. It took some asking around but I finally found an herbal shop she owned.

I entered the shop to see a dark mane facing me while the owner reached for something on a higher shelf. I walked over and helped her. I was only a little disappointed that when she turned around it was not the woman I was hoping for. She smiled.

"Thanks. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for Sybella Norewood. Is she around by chance?"

"You actually just missed her by like an hour. Said she had something important to do. But I could give you her cell if you want."

My mood brightened at that. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

She didn't answer and I scowled as I left her a voicemail.

 _It's Elijah. I need you. Call me._

Nearly a day had gone by and things had gone to hell. The Hollow broke the trap we made and now here we stood forced to let go of always and forever. Each of us would have to scatter to the ends of the earth and never seen each other again. Vincent had just asked us to take a stand at each of the points of the star when the wind picked up and in walked Sybella. Only she actually was glowing this time.

The others tensed unsure of what to make of her. I sighed. When she looked to me and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. I just got your voicemail." She apologized. Her voice was haunting. Almost as if she housed more than one spirit. Her icy eyes glowing.

The Hollow in Hope growled. "No!"

Sybella only smirked. "Oh yes love. I don't usually get involved but you came after my new friend and his family. And I happen to like that little one you're in."

Klaus looked to me. "Elijah who is this?"

I walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"A miracle."

"I'd kindly ask that you all step back from the possessed mini Mikaelson." Sybella requested. My siblings looked to me and I nodded. On a show of good faith I stepped away from Hope first.

The others followed. Vincent moved towards Sybella and I found myself taking a step towards her. She'd saved my life. I wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"Look lady unless you know something I don't this is the only way."

She smiled at him.

"There is always another way. Let us handle this Vincent," her voice hollow yet firm. He stepped away from her wide eyed.

It happened so fast that had we blinked we would have missed it. Sybella marched right up to Hope who screamed before she even reached her. A second later Sybella was chanting and when she reached into Hope's chest I had to hold Klaus back from rushing to her. She didn't pull out her heart. But an all too familiar blue light. Her grip on the light caused it to scream as she walked away from Hope who collapsed. She chanted a moment longer then the ball of blue energy in her grasp began to burn. The screams continued until there was nothing left but ashes. I let Klaus go so that he could join Hayley who has rushed to Hope.

I watched Sybella in awe as she retrieved a tube and crumbled the ashes in her hand into it before closing the lid. She mumbled another incantation and the box vanished.

She turned to me.

"Hey Elijah...we're friends right?"

I nodded. The glow left her body a second later.

"Catch me?"

I blurred over to her just in time to catch her as she collapsed.

She was just as breathtaking up close. I brushed a loc out of her face when a throat cleared.

I looked to Klaus who eyed me in amusement.

"Perhaps we should get your new friend somewhere she can rest up."

Then Kol chuckled. "Yes cause I don't know about you all but I'd really like to know where such a powerful creature came from and how our stiff of a brother caught her eye."

I rolled my eyes. "Let me get her to my room. Then we can all talk."

I flashed out of the room with Sybella safely in my arms. I didn't want to face Hayley right now.

I was reluctant to leave her alone eventhough I knew she would be fine. A knock at the door and I looked up to see Rebekah.

"Go downstairs with the others. I'll watch over your new friend."

I hesitated and my sister chuckled. "For goodness sake Elijah I'm not going to hurt her. She just stopped us from having to break always and forever. She's more than okay in my books. Go. I'll listen from here."

I smile and kiss her cheek as I walk by. "Thank you."

As expected everyone was there waiting for me save Hope and Hayley who I assumed were off resting.

"Where would you like me to begin?" I asked the room. Kol chuckled.

"Uh the bloody beginning is a great place to start."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Yes well...as you know I was dead. She brought me back. She saw me at the party we threw for the Hollow and wanted to get to know me. Then she found out i'd died and brought me back."

Freya nodded. "So that was her that kept me out of your soul."

I nodded. "It was no place for you nor Hayley to be."

"Okay so she saved you because you peeked her interest. How did she know to come here tonight? For all we know this is another ploy to gain our confidence then bring us down."Klaus says. I sigh. His paranoia is exasperating at times.

"My question is...who is this woman and what is she?" Marcel finally speaks up.

"I'm SyBella...and as to what I am...I'm a grim reaper."

We all look to see her standing at the top of the stairs. She makes her way down with Rebekah right behind her.

When she reaches the bottom she addresses the room again.

"I know you're not used to people doing things without wanting anything in return but that is your cross to bear. Not mine. My reasons for wanting to be Elijah's friend are harmless and my own. I helped tonight because he called me and asked me to."

Klaus flashes over to her and gives her a hard look. One that usually puts fear in the hearts of many. I'm impressed when she simply raises and eyebrow.

They stare into each others eyes for a moment then he relaxes into an easy smile.

Taking a step back he looks from her to me. I'm curious about what just happened but relieved that it didn't come to bloodshed.

He looks at her as if she's a unicorn. "I never thought your kind existed here."

She chuckles. "I'm an exception. I grew bored and you all have all the fun here."

Freya speaks up then. "I'd like to know what you did to the Hollow."

Sybella looks to Freya and smiles. "Well after I got Elijah's voicemail I had to go to the other side and have a chat with the elders who banished her the first time. Time moves differently there so I'm sorry for cutting it so close. Anyway they agreed she needed to be destroyed this time so they caught a ride back to this side with me and they forced her out of Hope's body. I could have done it alone but I've never snatched a soul without killing the host and I didn't want to risk it. So they took the Hollow out and I burned her soul. As an extra layer of precaution I sealed it in that container and banished it into the pits of hell. Literally Lucifer himself would have to retrieve it and even then it would take the permission of all 6 elders to open the box. And I won't even bore you on how much it would take just to give old blue her glow back."

By the time she finishes the room is silent.

I walk over and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I don't have many friends in this realm and your aura is like a shot of the best whiskey. Just being around you makes my day. If that means I have to get my hands dirty every now and then I'm okay with that." She replies.

I step away from her reluctantly.

"So grim reaper. That soul snatching trick you pulled tonight. Could you do it at will?" Klaus asks. And I can't help but groan. Leave it to him to try and weaponize everyone around him. She laughs.

"Yeah I could and with a lot less theatrics too. Just as easy as you can rip out a heart."

He nods but the glee in his eyes does not leave.

"Alright I hate to break up this happy reunion but you all promised you'd leave my city." Marcel says.

I nod. "That we did."

Sybella looks to me. "Where will you all go?"

Kol steps forward. "Well its been real and I love you all dearly family but I have a lady waiting for me. Keep in touch." He walks around and hugs each of us and tilts his head to Sybella who smirks.

Klaus looks to Marcel. "If you'll just give us till tomorrow for Hope to rest tonight the rest of us will be leaving as well." Marcel nods. He goes to take his leave then stops and looks to Sybella.

"And you?"

She raise an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Will you be leaving or staying?" He asks. "It's not every day I find out I have a grim reaper in my city. Could use you."

She pauses for a moment to think it over. "Well see I do have my shop here." Then looks my way. "But I'd really like to get to know my new friends here. I'll come in and out to check on my shop."

Marcel looks my way then back to her and smirks. "Shame I won't get to see how this ends. Alright."

He leaves and I frown.

Sybella walks up to me.

"Any idea of where to next?"

I look to Klaus who shrugs. "I hear a certain blonde friend of mine is mourning her husband in our favorite small town."

I chuckle. "Of course. And they did open that school for children like Hope...how convient."

I look back to Sybella "Mystic Falls?"

She nods. "I've heard of the place. Sounds like a good time. I'll meet you all there."

I nod. She bids everyone a good night and I watch as she leaves. Only then do I remember Hayley upstairs. Klaus comes by and pats my shoulder. I look into his laughing face.

"You sure know how to pick em dear brother."

Sybella Pov

It took me alittle longer than I would have liked to get here but I had to tie up some things before leaving New Orleans. Marcel and Vincent needed some help clearing out the remaining Hollow followers who thought they could raise it again.

It had been a month since they left...since Elijah left and I couldn't lie. I was looking forward to seeing him. We'd kept in touch via video calls and text messages. I learned that he was a well read man and we spent hours talking about literature and other arts. I'd even got to here about how Klaus was working on swaying the affections of an unfinished love and how Hope lived at the boarding school and Hayley had gotten a job working there as well. Klaus, Freya, her girlfriend, and himself lived in a mansion they owned in the town. Rebekah stopped in from time to time but mostly she traveled. I'd seen her once in New Orleans with Marcel before I left. The two looked happy.

I was just about to take a sip of my drink when a familiar voice spoke behind me. I smiled into my glass.

"You know drinking alot isn't a good look love."

I turn and laugh. "And I supposed you're here to make sure I don't look bad Klaus?"

He smiled. His dimples coming out.

"Anything for a friend."

He sat down on the bar stool next to me and ordered a drink.

"Where is he?"

"Oh you mean my brother? Am I not good enough company for you? I'm hurt."

I chuckle. "Meh you're okay. Your aura burns a hot blue flame with sparks of yellow in it. It's nice. Not as interesting as Elijah's but nice...wait...yellow." I look into his eyes. Then I grin.

"I have to meet this lady of yours. You didn't have yellow in your aura when I saw you a month ago."

I take pleasure in his discomfort.

"Oh whatever. Focus on Elijah's color pallette."

I take a sip of my drink. "Oh I do. Sometimes its a ball of red enclosed by a thin layer of yellow and then sometimes its flaming yellow with a thin layer of black around it. It's almost like looking at two entirely different people."

Klaus nods. "Oh to see the world the way you do must be thrilling."

I nod. Then I get an idea. "Would you like to?"

He looks confused. "To what?"

"See the world the way I do?"

He seems hesitant but nods. I take his hand.

"Close your eyes and let me in."

He does as I say. I reach out and enter the door in his mind's eye. When I've gotten a good grip of his soul. I tell him to open his eyes.

He gasps as he looks at me and I chuckle. I've never seen my aura from someone's perspective before. It's glowing white with black and grey in the center. Then he looks around and begins taking in each of the patrons and their auras. Then the door opens and in walks an aura of pure yellow and flecks of red. His heart races and I know this must be his lady love. I gently pull away from him and I can tell when his vision goes back to normal because he looks sad for a moment then he smiles.

"That was beautiful. Thank you." He grins at me then looks up as the beautiful aura comes our way.

"Caroline love. I'd like you to meet Sybella."

She looks to me wide eyed then smiles holding out her hand. I shake it.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard all about you. Maybe Elijah will stop mopping about now."

I chuckle when a voice over her shoulder speaks.

"Mrs. Salvatore, I do not mope."

She rolls her eyes and then her and Klaus excuse themselves.

But not before Klaus gives me one last look. I roll my eyes as Elijah walks up and gives me a hug.

"It's good to see you."

"You too. You've grown your beard out. That's a new look. Kinda edgy." I say.

He smiles. "Thank you. And you look as beautiful as always. Would you do me the honor of joining me for a walk around town?"

I stand to my feet.

"Sure," I grin as I take his arm and follow him out of the bar.

We walk around the town for a while and I have to admit that it is peaceful.

"Why me? Of all creatures why me?" He asks and I smile at him.

"Because you have an allure in you that makes you shine brighter than all others."

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this. For now this is the end. I may continue at a later point. Remember to review.


End file.
